We are continuing the study of the behavioral and EEG correlates of the somnolence, catalepsy and akinesia that are found in the first two stages (Stage I: aphagia; Stage II: anorexia) of the lateral hypothalamic syndrome. We will film the behavior of lateral hypothalamic-damaged and normal animals (at high speed, up to 500 ft/sec, when necessary). Then, in a motion-analyzer, we will do frame-by-frame analysis of the movements involved in aberrant eating, orienting, walking, and running. We will use the Eshkol-Wachmann movement notation analysis system to describe the behaviors in precise written form. This type of analysis during recovery has enabled us to isolate dimensions of movement in separate subsystems of head-scanning, support, and locomotion whose aberrant interaction seem to be involved in the lateral hypothalamic syndrome. Since the nigrostriatal system is always damaged by these lesions, related symptoms of human Parkinsonism should also be better understood as a result of this work. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Teitelbaum, P. Levels of integration of the operant. In W.K. Honig and J. Staddon (Eds.), Handbook of Operant Behavior. New Jersey: Prentice-Hall, 1977. pp. 7-27. Marshall, J.F., & Teitelbaum, P. New considerations in the neuropsychology of motivated behaviors. Will appear in L.L. Iverson, S.D. Iversen and S.H. Snyder (Eds.), Handbook of Psychopharmacology, Vol. 3. New York: Plenum Publishing Co., 1977, in press.